better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Lloyd (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the legendary Green Ninja, Lloyd. Family Garmadon Lloyd's father loved him very much since the day he was born. Lloyd idolized him and even dreamed of being just like his father by becoming a super villain, but his father didn't want his son to be like him, instead he wanted Lloyd to be his own person. When Lloyd finds out he was the Green Ninja, he was sad that he had to face his father and vice versa. When Garmadon was purified of evil, Lloyd was happy that he was finally reunited with his dad and the two used this as an opportunity to spend time with each other. When dealing with the Overlord, Garmadon came to his son's aid with no hesitation telling Pythor who brought up his oath of not fighting that when he stole his son all promises were broken. When Lloyd was about to go off to Chen's Island with his friends to find Zane, Garmadon tried to stop him but joined him on his journey. It was there that Lloyd learned some shocking details about his father's past, namely that Chen was his master and his father had signed a love letter that written by his uncle which caused his mother to fall in love with him. Lloyd was surprised but persuaded his father to tell Wu and Misako about his past after he admitted his fear of losing them after he got both of them back in his life. Lloyd was also sad that his father turned into Anacondrai but the latter told him he was on his side no matter what and Lloyd was quick to stop Jay from attacking Garmadon after he mistook him for Anacondrai cultist. Before the battle with Chen, Lloyd noticed Wu and Misako shunning Garmadon, asking if they knew about the letter as Garmadon sadly confirmed it. When fighting Chen's forces he was openly against the idea of having to banish his father to the Cursed Realm defeat Chen but relented and personally banished him to see him off though was sad at the outcome. In "Curseworld - Part II," Lloyd was reunited with his father while traversing the Cursed Realm and attempted to free him but to no avail. Lloyd was distraught when he realized that to defeat the Preeminent he'd have to sacrifice his father who told him no matter what he'll always be a part of him. After the defeat of the Preeminent, Lloyd returned from the Cursed Realm and stated his father was in a better place. On "Day of the Departed," Lloyd and his mother pay their respects before Pythor attacked them and while fighting the Ancondrai, he realized that no matter what, Garmadon would always be there for him. In "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach," Lloyd suggests his father to the Overlord, so that two Oni can fight against another Oni. The Overlord resurrects his father using a sliver of hair from himself, his mother, his uncle, Celestia, Luna and Twilight Sparkle and a special Departed Blade forged by Kai. He finally got resurrected, but he battle against the Ninja until the Overlord stop him. In "A Ninja is Born," he asked Lloyd that one of the Ninja is having a baby, and doesn’t know what will the future be if she has a child. During "The Summer Sun Setback," Garmadon and Wu fought against Acronix and Krux for the Forbidden scroll. When they retreat, the two sons were doing a ceremony, along with Morro, his son, the Overlord, Twilight, Celestia and Luna to raise the Sun, since it is the last Summer Sun Celebration. In "The Ending of the End: The Fall," Lloyd, Morro, Garmadon and the Overlord fight side-by-side effectively against the Omega but they are both overwhelmed by the leader of the Oni and Garmadon admonished Lloyd for being able to defeat him but faring poorly against their enemy. Lloyd shared a banter with his father upon destroying the Realm Crystal until learning to their horror that the Oni will still invade. Lloyd still follows his father's commands and they successfully escape the situation, but at the cost of Cole. Lloyd and Morro are furious at the Overlord for his lack of care for Cole's death and walk off in anger. In "The Ending of the End: Endings," Lloyd shows concern when Garmadon gets overpowered by the Omega and the Legion of Doom and drags him to safety despite the danger to himself. Lloyd also trusted Garmadon to help them in conjuring the Tornado of Creation, stating that while Garmadon and the Overlord may not be a Ninja, they are still as much of a part of Ninjago's history as the rest of them. Misako Misako is Lloyd's mother. They care a lot about each other throughout the series. Lloyd did not know his mother when he was young but in Season 2, when he was reunited with Misako he was initially hostile towards her for her supposed abandoning of him. But after finding out her reason was to protect him and save his father, he ultimately forgave her and the two became closer in future seasons. In Season 5, when Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Misako was desperate to get her son back stating she wasn't going to lose him just as she lost her husband. After Lloyd was freed of his possession, Misako was happy to have her son back and consoled him after the defeat of the Preeminent which led to his father's demise. While fighting Nadakhan, Lloyd was sad at the thought of his mother being one of the Djinn's victims. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd and his mother payed their respect to Garmadon and Lloyd defended his mother from Pythor when he attacked them. During Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, Lloyd mentioned his mother going off on her own to find Wu but he didn't know where she was and seemed worried for her. They were reunited in "Dread on Arrival" and Lloyd discovered Misako had found Wu before she was captured by the Sons of Garmadon. He was very angry at seeing her situation and wanted her released before the ritual took place. Wu Wu is Lloyd's paternal uncle and Master. Lloyd and the other Ninja care about Master Wu greatly and are glad to have him as their teacher. Wu looked after Lloyd when he was little, and Lloyd loves and respects Wu as his uncle and Master. During Season 7, Lloyd and his friends came to Wu's aid when he fought Acronix and was distraught as Wu was wounded by the villain. In "Scavengers," Lloyd was sad that he might have failed his uncle when he needed help fighting Acronix, and Lloyd wanted to make sure he doesn't fail him again, so he looked after him when he was injured and continued to work harder in his training to become a master. When Lloyd infiltrated the Time Twins' base, he went out of his way to save the captive Wu but lost him to the Vermillion. When Wu was lost in time with the Time Twins, the Ninja made Lloyd their master and he said his first order as their master was to get rid of the time blade and find out where Wu was. During Season 8, he was unknowingly reunited with his uncle when he came back as a baby. Lloyd was unaware of this until Harumi betrayed him and revealed this fact to him, and he couldn't believe his uncle was the infant the whole time. After he was reunited with his friends, Lloyd spent more time with Wu and wondered when he would return to normal. When the Overlord attacked the city, Lloyd protected his infant uncle from harm and refused to let Harumi take him. In the Season 8 finale, Lloyd was under the impression that his uncle was dead and unaware he was in another realm. In "Firstbourne," Lloyd was still sad at losing his uncle and was unable to focus in his training. However, he learned that he had been instead teleported to somewhere after he and the others found a piece of a leaf for Traveler's Tea. During "Iron & Stone," Lloyd was informed that his uncle was sent to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. In "School Raze: Magic Destiny," Lloyd was reunited with his uncle and was amazed that he is almost back to normal and surprised at his new armor. Wu also assured Lloyd that while he may not have power, he would still fight beside him and the Alicorn princesses against the Overlord, making Lloyd happy. Wu helped his student in fighting the Dark Lord before he was forced out of the fight. Wu was later happy to see Lloyd has regained his powers and defeated the Overlord in battle. At the end, Lloyd was happy that his uncle had returned to normal and they celebrated saving the city. Wu also acknowledged Lloyd as a Master and gave him some advice about perfection of the world and how they mustn't give up before discussing an impending danger. First Spinjitzu Master The First Spinjitzu Master is Lloyd's grandfather, who died long before he was born. After Lloyd made the Tornado of Creation to defeat the Oni, he appeared in an unknown place to meet his grandfather. Lloyd knelt before him in respect and awe, to which the First Spinjitzu Master helped him to his feet and said there was no need for kneeling. The Master was very grateful to Lloyd for helping to defeat the Oni, and for all that he's done for the world he created. He gave Lloyd the choice to either return to Ninjago and forget their meeting ever happened, or go with him to somewhere he will be happy. The two appeared to nearly touch hands, but then Lloyd awoke in Ninjago. Love Interests Harumi (Formerly) Lloyd developed an interest in princess Harumi in Season 8. When he first saw her, Lloyd was amazed by her appearance which earned him teasing from his teammates, to his dismay. Later on, he got acquainted with her and they bonded to the extent where Lloyd could call her "Rumi" instead of princess. They also saw they had similar backgrounds and having a destiny they didn't want laid out for them. The two also stood next to each other when they were in the same room, and often made physical contact (Lloyd was often seen with his arm around Harumi, and Harumi was often seen holding onto Lloyd's arm). The two were also often seen smiling more when in each other's presence. In "Dead Man's Squall," they were talking about their parents on the Bounty, and they told each other that they weren't alone and that they would always be there for the other. They had almost kissed in this episode before Lloyd made an excuse and left. Later in the episode, they helped save each other. After he realized she is the Quiet One, he felt betrayed as she played on his emotions by deriding him for not being a proper savior, as well as telling him that his uncle was the infant the Ninja have. Harumi fought Lloyd and stated in the fight that she wanted to resurrect the Overlord so she could watch him destroy Lloyd. In "Dread on Arrival," she had him imprisoned as well as his abducted mother. After Lloyd told her that their conflict was between them, she coldly told him there was never anything between them, leaving him heartbroken. Harumi further threw hurtful words at Lloyd as she gloated over his helpless predicament, as he was shocked by her true persona. After the Ninja came to his rescue and interrupted the ceremony, Lloyd watched as Harumi and her followers were arrested. He felt guilty that the events happened because he trusted Harumi and swore not to put too much trust in anyone again. As Harumi was put in the back of a transport van, Lloyd stopped to speak with her. She tried to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right that this wasn't her. Enlightened by her betrayal, he immediately saw through the lie, and told her to stop, using her previous words against her. Enraged, she tried to charge at him, but he coldly closed the doors on her, to her shock. Lloyd then watched as she was driven away with a serious look on his face. They met again when the Overlord attacked the city, she confronted him and he told her actions were no different from the Great Devourer attack but she ignored him and chased him as he escaped with Wu. Unlike before, she offered him a chance to join her organization but he refused her offer and the two fought for awhile although Lloyd seemed reluctant to hit her and instead twisted her arms behind her back until he managed to get away, much to her fury. Harumi held Lloyd by the throat and made him watch as the Ninja were "killed" by the Colossus but this time she didn't try to kill him (even though she had the chance). Instead, she put him down on the top of the tram carefully, which suggests that she may have actually liked him enough to not kill him. However, she was angry by his escape and screamed in fury. In "Firstbourne," when she reported to the Overlord that Lloyd still hadn't been caught, she was opposed to his plan to use Colossus to draw him out and suggested sending Mr. E instead. During "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria," when Lloyd made his speech to Ninjago and Equestria of rebelling, Harumi was angry to see him again and tried using a recording of his loss against the Overlord to stop him. Her attempts had nearly succeeded but he overcame it and continued speaking. She and Killow barged in, only to find them gone. She was furious at his escape but realized the location of their base after seeing garbage trucks drive away. During "How to Build a Dragon," Harumi was nearly killed by the Overlord but saved herself by revealing the location of Lloyd and the resistance. This also hints that she might have liked him as she did not report to Garmadon about the hideout immediately. In "Yakity-Sax," Harumi and the other generals got distracted by Pinkie Pie’s yovidaphone, and teams up with the Resistance to stop her. However, with her friends contribute her to play yovidaphone nicely, Harumi got angered and tells the Overlord about her plan backfires. In "The Gilded Path," Lloyd faced her again and he was shocked to see Harumi before she overwhelmed him in battle but he was saved by his friends and escaped her grasp. In "Two Lies, One Truth" they met him again while she was confident in defeating him, she was dismayed to see he had tricked her and she ended up captured by Lloyd and the rest of the resistance. During "Saving Faith", Lloyd witnessed her trying to escape the Colossus and they shared a gaze at the other. Harumi's facial appearance seemed to symbolize she had understood his words about having someone endure the same fate she had before she died trying to save the life of a boy and his parents who would’ve met the same fate as her. Lloyd had a concerned stare on his face and faintly said her name. He seemed sad after he saw her die, implying that he still had feelings for her. Akita Six months after Harumi's death, Lloyd developed an interest in the Wolf Formling, Akita in Season 11. When he first saw her, after defending him from the wolves that attacked him, Lloyd then names her as "Red" after saving him from an avalanche that he created to defeat the Blizzard Samurai, she in her wolf form, decides to help him find the Titan Mech, during the search he tells her about his father. After finding out that she is a human, he was shocked to learned this and was angry at her deception. In return, Akita said she didn't know if Lloyd could be trusted, though was angry at Lloyd for his droning on about his life story with his father and Harumi, when he didn't know she would understand everything he said about. They reconciled when Lloyd advises her not to run with her broken leg, and Akita told him why she's after the Ice Emperor and the two team up with the Ninja to restore the core of the snowflake. He lets Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom to look for the Titan Mech with Akita's help. In "If We Had Rainbow Wings," Lloyd and Akita were shocked about how Hope Hollow has gone color, and she sought to help them restore it back. She also revealed that she is the seventh person to acquire with the Rainbow Generator. When Akita falls sick in "One Small Caring," Lloyd and his friends travel inside her gut to find the problem. He gently touches her intestinal wall, meaning that she will be okay, making her better as she sleeps. After the Dazzlings and the Black Amoeba’s defeat, Akita no longer feels sick, and she reveals her diary to Lloyd, regarding about her life as a Formling. In "Gearing Up!", Lloyd and Akita team with Twilight, Zane and Snowblossom to look for Fluttershy. They encounter the Dazzlings and they fight against them, but Adagio tells them that they were telling a story of how they become friends with Akita and Kataru. However, near the end of the story, Akita sought vengeance to the three sirens and they managed to escape. When they finally go to the Castle of Ice, they discovered that Princess Luna is freed from the prison, and elsewhere, Vex captures both Twilight and Snowblossom, making Lloyd and Zane upset. During "The Secret of Friendship," Akita and Lloyd finally found another newfound allies, Kataru and Grimfrax. They rescue Fluttershy, Twilight and Snowblossom and the eight battle against the Ice Emperor, with the Magic of Friendship, defeating the Ice Emperor and the Dazzlings. After which, they decided to leave the Never-Realm, but Akita joins them since she is curious about visiting Ninjago. In "Return to Seaquestria", Akita was temporary teacher at the School of Friendship, alongside Snowblossom. While on the Mission to restore Seaquestria with Color, Akita unable to transform into a mermaid, due to a Formling can not transform into something else. However, both Lloyd and Akita manage to find simple ways after Seaquestria is restored. In "Shine Like Rainbows", Lloyd assigns Akita to find what happened to Hope Hollow. When she saw Blizzard Samurai came, she teams up with Lloyd, Zane and Kataru to stop them. When Lloyd and Zane join the Ninja and the Mane Six to repair the core at the heart of the Rainbow, Akita and Kataru continue fighting against Boreal. During "Harmony and Hope", Vex attempts you kill her, until Lloyd save her life. Eventually, she joins Twilight's side, as she embraced the Magic of Friendship among the others, in which it stripped off Vex's corrupted form, the Dazzlings’s pendent and Daybreaker turning back to Celestia. After saving Ninjago and Equestria from the siege of the Blizzard Samurai, Akita kissed Lloyd, in favor that they share a loving reunion. In "Awakenings", Lloyd gives a Yin-Yang promise to Akita that he will be forever girlfriend, after Harumi is gone. Akita, however, doesn’t want to hear stories about Harumi, so she hugs him after she accepts his marriage proposal. During the post-credits and "The Fate of Lloyd", Lloyd and Akita have two children, a human named Colten and a Formling named Chika, who has an ability to turn into a six-tailed fox. They finally see how the two make friendships in Ponyville. Friends Twilight Sparkle TBA